rosa
by amaha
Summary: Dari Haruka, tentang Juuri.


Juuri adalah adik bungsu mereka.

Sebagai anak-anak kecil yang belum berdaya, menunggu adalah pekerjaan mereka. Sementara terkadang dalam ingatan Haruka yang panjang, ia telah menghitung dan melihat bagaimana nyawa-nyawa kecil yang bermunculan dalam rahim ibunya, dua tahun masing-masing yang panjang, membuat ibu sedikit lebih menakutkan, ia menunggu dengan sabar. Ia dapat meraba antisipasi di udara bersama dengan Rido, ketika anak yang terakhir ini, yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, lahir berbeda di antara saudara-saudara yang lainnya.

Namanya Juuri, ibunya berbisik setelah badannya yang berpeluh darah telah dibasuh bersih, dan di dalam tangkupan selimut putih itu ia membawa makhluk paling mempesona yang pernah Haruka lihat.

Rido dengan penasaran mengulurkan jarinya, menyentuh pipi Juuri kecil yang halus dan merah merekah, seperti bunga-bunga yang hanya mekar di musim semi. Juuri kecil terusik dan kemudian menguap.

Matanya adalah batu amber paling hangat yang pernah Haruka lihat. Dan dari bibir mungil itu yang menguap, dan kemudian tersenyum akan pemandangan kedua kakaknya, ia merasa ia harus melindungi anak kecil ini, adiknya, di setiap napasnya.

-x-

Juuri, dengan segala rambutnya yang ikal seperti semak belukar, seperti cabang-cabang berduri mawar, tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang menjadi matahari bagi mereka semua.

Rido yang memang seorang pengagum cepat mengajaknya bermain dan belajar untuk membuat Juuri senantiasa tertawa. Sementara Haruka, Haruka yang dulu belajar menggendongnya, dengan cepat kehilangan tugasnya karena Juuri merupakan perangkak yang cepat dan menemukan gravitasinya untuk berdiri dengan lebih cepat. Tahun-tahun panjang menjadi pendek dan Juuri seakan mekar dengan cepat, mengingatkan Haruka akan berbagai-bagai epifani musim panas ketika mereka sekeluarga menyingkir ke mansion kenalan atau pergi berlibur di tempat yang lebih teduh dan sejuk.

Sementara Rido menemukan tempatnya di tengah-tengah spektaktor lain yang memuja-muja nama Kuran, Haruka memangku kepala Juuri yang ikal, mengusap keringatnya yang basah sementara ia tertidur, kecapaian habis berlari. Saat-saat demikian saja Haruka dapat menangkap dan menyentuhnya.

Ke dalam mansion, kembali, Haruka tidak menyerahkan Juuri pada siapapun, tidak kepada Rido, dan menggendongnya dengan tangan kecilnya sendiri.

Rambut Juuri tercium seperti matahari, yang seharusnya menusuk dan menyilaukan.

Tapi Haruka menemukan wangi itu menyenangkan, menghangatkannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

-x-

Mereka tumbuh melewati ratusan tahun pertama, menonton gerak gerik manusia dari kejauhan. Dari cara bersaudara tumbuh dan berkembang, mereka mulai menemukan jati dirinya sendiri-sendiri. Haruka menemukan kenyamanan dari berkubang dalam ruang-ruang apik perpustakaan, menekuni aksaranya dan mempelajari sejarah. Sementara saudara-saudaranya yang lain bersosialisasi dan berpesta, Haruka merasa nyaman menjadi penghias dari para saudara yang ada di sana, namun tak begitu dikenal secara dekat. Berbeda dengan Rido yang sudah mengumpulkan pengikutnya sendiri, dan Juuri yang disanjung sana-sini. Orang tua mereka mendorongnya, tentu, untuk mengekspansi pengetahuan dan cara berpolitik.

Namun Haruka tidak begitu ingin, memilah milih para spektaktor feminin yang dapat dengan mudah dipagutnya, vampir atau bukan. Ia menemukan dirinya semakin sulit berpindah tatapan dari gaun-gaun cantik yang semakin memoles Juuri yang tumbuh dari gadis kecil adiknya-darling ke gadis muda yang pelan-pelan mekar, seperti marah merah di antara putih. Haruka tahu Rido menatap Juuri juga sedemikian rupa. Namun ia kurang menyukai bagaimana bernafsunya, ingin mengupas-ngupas, isi tatapan Rido itu.

Di tengah-tengah pesta, meletakkan pipa gelas tingginya di pinggan pelayan yang lewat, Haruka tersenyum dengan supel dan sedikit kasmaran (bagi mereka yang tahu berbagai-bagai ekspresi Kuran), hanya bagi Juuri seorang, ketika gadis muda itu meliriknya sehabis percakapan dengan sesama bangsawan yang sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu mengenai 'kakak-kakaknya yang tampan'. Kemudian gadis mawar putih yang mengelilingi Juuri itu mendorongnya sambil berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Haruka menunggunya menyingkir dari kerumunan itu, dan secara 'tidak disengaja' tak lama berada di ruang lingkup Haruka yang menyendiri di balkon ruang pesta.

"Mereka terus saja membicarakanmu dan Rido." Mulai Juuri, selalu yang paling konversasionalis, menimang-nimang gelas berisi darahnya sendiri dan berusaha bertingkah seperti gadis yang mulai bersanggul dan telah mekar. Masih belum, masih belum, Haruka menimang-nimang sambil mendengarkannya dengan sabar. "Beberapa dari mereka bahkan telah meminta untuk dijodohkan, mungkin untuk mengambil hati darah-murni seperti kita, tapi yah..."

"Ayah dan Ibu telah berkata mereka tidak keberatan bila salah satu dari kita menikah denganmu, Juuri."

Atas respon Haruka ini, ia hampir dapat-dapat mendengar bagaimana Juuri menekan pegangan kaca gelas itu, sedikit marah. Mawar merah, pipinya bersemu dengan memukau.

"Siapa yang pernah bilang aku akan menikahi salah satu dari kalian, terlebih lagi kamu?!"

Haruka tersenyum, sedikit melankolis, ke arahnya. Namun Juuri dapat merasakannya tertawa. Ia menarik napasnya dengan jengkel dan menyentakkan gelas malang itu ke pegangan balkoni, dan mulai merepet kembali, seperti caranya semua. "Menyebalkan sekali! Mereka dapat menikahi siapa saja yang mereka mau sementara aku terjebak di sini, untuk dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari kalian. Tahun depan aku akan benar-benar keluar dari rumah dan pergi menikmati kehidupan seperti manusia yang sesungguhnya di masa muda mereka, menikmati asyiknya pergaulan selain dengan saudara-saudaramu yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian..."

Haruka menunggunya berbicara dan meruntuhkan semua isi hatinya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan para tamu lain yang sedikit tercengang dengan antik satu-satunya paduka tuan putri Kuran ini. Haruka tidak peduli dengan setitikpun dari mereka, apalagi tetuanya.

Dari awal dan akhir, ia hanya dapat melihat Juuri di depannya, di masa depannya.

-x-

Haruka tidak pintar dengan suaranya. Ia hemat dalam kata-kata, dan ia melihat apa yang ada seperti Juuri dan Kakaknya. Namun ia menemukan, lewat satu lain hal, bahwa kadang perbuatan lebih berkata terang-terangan dan hanya perlu ditekankan dengan kata, sebagai penambah rasa.

Ia menemukan banyak cara untuk menuntun Juuri menemukan dirinya. Di sudut-sudut perpustakaan yang paling dingin, di saat musim panas terik, ia mematikan semua pendingin ruangan dan mengundang Juuri menunggu matahari terbenam bersama dirinya saja, dengan semua repetannya dan lekak-lekuk tabiat Juuri yang semakin terbata-bata di sekitar dirinya daripada di sekitar Kakaknya yang lain itu. Saat di luar bersalju, Haruka dengan senang memberikan syalnya yang paling tebal, dan berwarna merah gelap yang disukai Juuri, untuk dikenakannya sementara mereka berjalan pulang. Tidak peduli gadis itu telah menemukan _muffler_ bola-bolanya yang sempat Haruka simpan. Saat hujan, ia memayunginya dan tak keberatan berhujan-hujan untuk kesempatan yang langka.

Hari-hari di sela kehidupan manusia yang hidupnya pendek itu, jauh dari Rido dan angkuhnya, Haruka merasakan tahun-tahun terbaik kehidupannya, belajar sekali lagi untuk membuat Juuri tertawa, memetakan senyumnya. Tahun-tahun hidup vampir yang begitu panjang membuat tiap momennya kadang kurang berharga, namun semakin hari, ketika ia semakin jatuh dalam rentangan wangi Juuri yang seperti matahari, dan kompleksinya yang memikat seperti sulir berduri, membuat Haruka terbenam dan semakin berdarah.

Kelopak demi kelopak Juuri mekar, seperti mawar yang paling indah di bawah matahari, hari-hari yang mereka simpan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Pelan-pelan, Haruka juga merentangkan jeratnya untuk mengklaim Juuri bagi dirinya seorang. Setiap hari, mantra Haruka membius dirinya sendiri setiap kali melihat Juuri, dalam segala kesempurnaannya yang bahkan tak pernah ia berani impikan. _Milikku_, ia ingin mengklaim bibir itu. _Milikku_, ia ingin melarikan tangannya ke untaian rambut-rambut eboni yang menggelap dan hangat seperti relung-relung kompleksi Juuri sendiri; bukan sebagai sosok protektor, ksatria muda yang berdiri di samping Juuri hanya karena pertalian darah, namun sebagai kekasih.

Haruka menghembuskan devosi di setiap detak jantungnya sendiri, dan menghitung hari hingga Juuri semakin sadar akan afeksinya itu. Hingga mereka cukup dewasa, hingga perangkap Haruka akan berfungsi sendiri dan Juuri tidak akan melihat siapapun lagi selain dirinya sendiri.

-x-

"Aku menyayangimu."

Mereka masih bersimbah darah mereka berdua. Dan Juuri, Juuri di atasnya, bertumpu pada tangannya yang diletakkan di sebelah kepala Haruka yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka yang baru, di suatu tempat. Mereka berdua telah kenyang oleh kemabukan dan klaim atas satu sama lainnya. Darah Juuri masih begitu manis dan bersisa di gigi Haruka, dan dengan senyumnya yang paling manis, Haruka menjawabnya dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku juga, Juuri." Dengan satu tangan ia meraba leher Juuri, dan membawanya turun agar mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini lembut dan penuh perasaannya yang mendalam. Di antara mereka dan helai-helai selimut katun, ia hanya menemukan Juuri dan Juuri, dan keabadian di depan mereka, mungkin.

"...Apa ada sesuatu yang kau takutkan?" Haruka memeluknya tanpa suara, membaringkannya kembali di sebelahnya. Dagunya di pucuk kepala Juuri, bau matahari yang menghangatkan hati sementara tirai tertutup di sekitar ruangan mereka dan tidak membiarkan pepohonanpun mengintip. Haruka menutup selimut di sekitar mereka lebih protektif lagi.

Ia dapat merasakan jantung Juuri yang berdenyut, sedikit terenyuh oleh empatinya. Kemudian istrinya itu mendesah dan berkata-kata dalam gelap. "Reaksi Rido akan kita sedikit menakutkan. Aku takut... ia akan..."

"Ssh," Haruka melarikan tangannya di rambut Juuri, meluruskan ikalnya dengan sayang dan hati-hati. "aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melukaimu. Walaupun dia kakakku."

"Dia kakak kita." Juuri melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Haruka, dan meluruskan dirinya yang putih dan indah di antara selimut di antara mereka berdua, dan menatap Haruka tepat di mata. "Tapi aku juga akan berjuang untuk kita."

Keberanian wanita ini tak pernah membuat Haruka kecewa. Begitu kuat, begitu muda. Ratusan tahun di belakang mereka dan Haruka tidak pernah tidak menemukan spektrum baru dalam dirinya, yang membuatnya mendesah dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal, sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Juuri, ingin terus mengenang kali ini yang pertama. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada kita berdua, kalau begitu." katanya.

Dan Haruka terus memegang janjinya.

-x-

Yuuki adalah putrinya seorang yang paling indah dan bungsu yang menjadi harta terpendamnya. Namun tak kurang dari itu, Haruka juga telah menerima Kaname yang memakai badan anak mereka, segala imperfeksinya dan intriknya yang kadang menyerupai Juuri, dalam sosok yang lebih tenang dan maskulin.

Ia ingin sesuatu, apapun, yang meninggalkan jejak akan Juuri-nya, tetap tinggal di dunia.

Maka dari itu ia mendorong Kaname ke samping dan mengundang segala tusukan pedang suci itu, membunuhnya. Ia ingin Kaname hidup sebagai bagian dari dirinya, walaupun dengan memori buruk seperti ini.

Ia dapat merasakan setiap partikel dirinya terbakar dan nyawanya berkeriap seperti pasir diterbangkan ke udara. Tidak apa-apa, ia berbisik untuk Kaname dan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Untukmu. Dan untuk kami berdua._

Karena ke dalam angin, menuju keabadian, ia dapat melihat wajah Juuri di sana.


End file.
